


Do Unto Others

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Series: One Night [9]
Category: Carol (2015), The House with a Clock in its Walls (2018)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Heavy Petting, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: With Rindy about to start school, Carol is delighted to have her visiting to make the most of the summer weather, and to start introducing her to New Zebedee and the life she lives now.Set soon after the events of One Night, Carol's idyllic new life is disturbed by an unwelcome visitor from her old one.NOTE: Chapter 2 is rated very much M. Chapter 1 is not. You can read chapter 1 entirely untrammelled. The trammelling happens in chapter 2.Please note rating change and updated tags.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Florence Zimmermann
Series: One Night [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416958
Comments: 30
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverOak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOak/gifts).



> Thanks to lokiseren for answering a strange set of questions, and why for betaing. 
> 
> A lot of people wanted to see Florence hexing Harge during One Night, which was entirely understandable. Given that things with Harge ended amicably, I hope this is an acceptable substitute for those who wanted to see a little justice doled out.
> 
> Seriously, the stuff I googled for this fic...
> 
> Btw, bubblegum was invented in 1928.

It was the beginning of August, and the next ten days were stretching out ahead of them like an endless promise, with a tinge of bittersweetness to them. The sky was azure and cloudless, and the sun beat down hard every day, keeping the sidewalks scorching. It was a perfect summer, and Carol was trying as hard as she could to memorise every little detail of it. 

It was hard to believe how much her life had changed in the past nine months. The life she was living now bore no real resemblance to what she had had before, to who she had been before... and yet, she wouldn't change it for the world. Everything seemed so much simpler now, she felt so much more at peace. Finally she felt as though she wasn't hiding anymore. 

"Mommy, what's for breakfast?"

Carol turned as she heard the little slippered feet approaching across the kitchen tiles, the sun caught in her blonde curls, and smiled dazzlingly bright. 

"I don't know, sweet pea, what would you like?"

Rindy regarded her solemnly with huge eyes, considering for a moment, then held her arms out towards her mother. 

Carol lifted her without a moment's hesitation. 

"Oof... you're getting big darling, I don't know how much longer Mommy's going to be able to pick you up..." Carol playfully poked Rindy on the nose, and Rindy giggled, snuggling in. 

"...Can I have a big girl breakfast Mommy?"

"Mmm yes, I think you can sweetheart. Now, what counts as a big girl breakfast?"

"...Can I have two pancakes this morning Mommy?"

"Hmm..." Carol pretended to consider for a moment, then laughed, giving Rindy a hug, "Alright, I suppose you can since you're a big girl now! We need to keep that brain growing, getting you ready for school don't we. Are you excited?"

Rindy nodded, and Carol bent down to set her gently back on the floor. 

"You'll have to call me after your first day and tell me all about it?"

"I will Mommy, I promise."

Rindy climbed up onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table and waited patiently, watching Carol with an air of expectation. 

Carol watched her in return for a moment, then burst out laughing and turned to start mixing up the pancake batter. 

"Good morning Auntie Florence."

"Good morning lapinou, how are you? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you."

Carol felt her cheeks flush a little as Florence brushed past her. In front of Rindy it was nothing too overt - they were friends, nothing more than that, but nonetheless Carol appreciated the feeling of Florence's fingers just brushing her back as she went to make the coffee.

"I'm pleased to hear it. Any exciting dreams?"

"Not this time Auntie Florence."

"Mmm... well, I look forward to hearing all about them if you have anymore? You have the most wonderful dreams, and a real gift for telling stories."

"I like staying here. I only have good dreams here. It's nice."

Carol glanced back over her shoulder and met Florence's eyes, smiling gratefully. Florence's eyes danced as she smiled behind her coffee cup. 

"What are you two planning to do today?"

"Well, after I've made little miss here a Big Girl Breakfast, I thought Rindy and I might head down to the park? Lewis mentioned there are some sprinklers down there and a little paddling pool for the kids... it seemed like a good chance to cool off. Would you like to come with us?"

"Oh, no thank you," Florence demurred, smiling, "I appreciate the offer very much, but... not this time. I've got some work I can be getting on with."

Carol set a plate of pancakes on the table in front of Rindy and passed her the syrup. 

"Now, please remember that syrup is for everyone. But if you're big enough for two pancakes I think you're big enough to pour your syrup on yourself."

Rindy's eyes lit up, and Carol smoothed her hair with an affectionate hand before turning back to the stove. 

After breakfast, Carol helped Rindy get dressed up in her new swimsuit, and finding towels to take down to the park with them. They both called goodbye to Florence on the way out, and Carol smiled as she took Rindy's hand, walking down the hill towards the rest of town. It was scorchingly hot, and she squeezed Rindy's hand gently. 

"...Do you think we should get ice cream after we go to the park?"

"Yes Mommy, I think that's a very good idea."

"I think so too, sweet pea."

Carol glanced slightly askance at the car which was parked across the street by Mrs Hanchitt's old house, but although it looked familiar she couldn't place it. Perhaps she was just being paranoid after that run-in with Harge's private investigator. Everything was resolved now, things were positively amicable between them, there was nothing to worry about like that. Not anymore.

Still, as they walked together towards the park and the prospect of ice cream, Carol glanced back over her shoulder again. There was something about that car that didn't feel right on the back of her neck.

~

Carol and Rindy were both laughing as they came back in through the door, and Florence called from the kitchen.

"I'm in here!"

Carol smiled, picking Rindy back up again as the girl rested her head on her shoulder. 

"Dinner's nearly ready, did you two have a wonderful time?"

"We did, yes thank you, very much so."

"Mommy bought me ice cream."

Florence laughed, setting a dish of green bean casserole on the table.

"Did she now? How wonderful. Was it good?"

Rindy nodded sleepily.

"What flavour did you have?"

"I had bubblegum. It turned my tongue blue."

"Did it? Well, I hope you have room for dinner."

Carol kissed the top of Rindy's head. 

"...Are you awake enough for dinner, darling? Or do you want to go to bed now?"

"...Can I go to bed Mommy?"

"Yes you may, sweet pea."

"I'm sorry Auntie Florence."

Florence smiled fondly as Carol turned to carry Rindy towards the stairs.

"It's alright, lapinou. Sweet dreams."

"G'night..."

As Carol came back downstairs to join Florence in the kitchen, she heard a knock at the door. 

"Minette, could you get that please?"

Carol opened the door, and froze on the spot feeling like she'd just been doused in an icy shower.

"...Carol?"

Florence's voice echoed from the kitchen again, but Carol couldn't find her voice, caught in the gorgon gaze of the woman who had once been her Mother in Law.

The sound of Florence's footsteps behind her brought her back to herself, but before she could say anything, Jennifer spoke first. 

"So this is where you are now, and the new... dyke you've ended up with. I can't believe you. After everything Harge did for you, after he was good enough to take you back, knowing how... unnatural you are, still you threw it all away."

Carol could feel tears burning in her eyes, her cheeks flushed, and still she couldn't find her voice. This was her fault, the end of this idyllic refuge here with Florence, with Rindy upstairs... and the woman she loved, so scarred and so beautiful, who had already survived so much being abused again because of her own selfishness-

Florence stepped between them, her head held high, her shoulders set. There was no smile on her proud features. 

"Excuse me, I don't believe we've met, but this is my house and I would like to know why you are insulting my guest, to say nothing of myself."

"Florence, this is my... was my... this is Jennifer Aird. Harge's mother."

"I would say it was a pleasure to meet you, but I'm not in the habit of untruths, even in the service of social grace. Then again, I am not the one who introduced rudeness into the situation."

Jennifer sniffed. 

"I don't lower myself to speak to perverts. I'm here for my grand-daughter. I won't have her exposed to this obscenity."

"Rindy is here, as part of the visitation agreement between Carol, and your son, which has been approved by the courts."

"They didn't approve it knowing that she would be exposed to unnatural desires."

Carol rested her hand on Florence's elbow, trying to draw her back, trying to step between them now. It wasn't Jennifer she was worried for, she knew that Florence had complete control of her powers and wasn't the kind to lash out, but she wasn't willing to stand there and listen to Florence be attacked again for something that Carol had brought to her door. 

"Mrs Aird - I do you the courtesy of addressing you by name because I refuse to lower myself to your level. I'm certain that stings. - I have lived my entire life being judged and called names, by people like you, and people worse than you. I have spent years being hated and spat on for who I am, and nothing more. By people who are disgusted by me for my sex, for my religion, for the people I choose to love. You judge others because you feel it elevates you in life. You cement your position by reducing others, and you have achieved high enough status to do it. You begrudge others their happiness because of the compromises you made in life that cost you yours. I respectfully request that you leave my house, and do not come here again. You are unwelcome."

Jennifer's lip curled. 

"How you have fallen Carol, as though Abby Gerhard wasn't bad enough, a Jewish tribad? Couldn't you have found one who was black as well?"

She set one hand on the doorframe, evidently intending to push her way in, but Florence stood firm, setting her feet and bracing herself in the way. She raised one hand, careful not even to brush the older woman, and pointed, speaking a few short words in a language Carol was now able to recognise as Latin. 

Jennifer stumbled back, crossing herself feverishly. 

"Witch! Demon! What have you done to me?"

There was steel in Florence's eyes. 

"You were warned. And nothing I have done is permanent, sadly. However, you will find out, just for a little while, how it feels to be treated as you have treated others. All of that contempt and poison you have leeched out into the world will be reflected back on you. I could have done worse, Mrs Aird. I could have done much worse. But I stand head and shoulders above that which was done to me, and those who did it. I know your kind. I know those who whisper and gossip and spread rumours to advance themselves. You may think it innocent enough but your words draw blood when they drip into the right ears. There is blood on your hands, and I could twist your mind to see it, to be cursed forever with an unremovable stain. I could freeze your blood in your veins, I could send you mad, but instead I will do none of those things and leave you only facing the consequences of your actions. I have a feeling that will be lesson enough."

She lowered her arm, and stepped back towards the house, eyes still on the well-dressed woman with hatred etched on her face in the middle of her path. 

"If you ever return here, or threaten me or my people again, I will rain down hell on your comfortable life beyond that which you could ever imagine. You wield social power, and even that limited. Life in the middle class is always so fragile. I could destroy you, remember that. For now, I am not, and I will not, but if you test my patience again you shall find it very limited indeed. Now, it's getting dark and I suggest you start your journey home while there is still plenty of light. Drive safely, won't you?"

Florence stepped back into the house past Carol, and closed the door behind her. 

Carol stared, mouth open, barely able to comprehend what had just happened in front of her. 

Florence walked back into the kitchen and sighed, hands on her hips. 

"...Now the green beans have gone cold. How inconsiderate."

She waved her hand and walked around the table, picking up the carving fork and knife as Carol tentatively appeared in the doorway. 

"...How many slices of ham would you like, minette? I can carve some for Rindy too, if you think she might like it in the morning?" 

"I... two, please... Florence, I... am so very sorry, I had no idea that she would-"

Florence looked up again from where she had been focused on slicing the meet, her eyes dark. 

"You are not responsible for her behaviour. Neither is her son, I'm sure. Harge doesn't seem to have had any issues with the shared custody arrangement, and she didn't mention him. I have met people like her before, Carol. So very many people. I never fought back before. I couldn't. But now, I can, and I have reason to."

"...Did you really curse her?"

Florence tilted her head.

"I wouldn't really call it a curse, would you? She will simply experience a reflection of the energy she puts out into the world now. If she treats others with contempt and disdain, she will be treated with contempt and disdain. If she can find some kindness within her, that will be mirrored too," she allowed herself the slightest hint of a smile,"For someone like that, I couldn't imagine a worse fate."

Carol laughed a little, full of nervous energy as she slid shakily into a seat. "...You didn't have to defend me," she was still utterly captivated by Florence's eyes, a dark purple like the night sky, glowing with her power. 

"I told you, minette. I protect those whom I love. For a long time, I was powerless to do so. No longer. You have my love, as does your daughter. This time I protected you, but I also showed mercy. If she should try my patience again, I will not be so merciful."

"...Can you teach me to work magic like that?"

"Curses?"

"Consequences."

Florence smiled as she slid a plate across the table to Carol, who pulled it closer and picked up a spoon to serve herself some of the green bean casserole. 

"I think that would be possible. With your affinity for concealment and such like, mirror spells might not pose too much of a challenge to you. But use them sparingly."

Carol nodded, waving her hand to fill their glasses. 

"...I will. Thank you. It doesn't really do anything justice, but thank you. I love you."

Florence smiled and settled into her own seat opposite, reaching for her glass and raising it in a toast Carol matched. 

"...You are welcome, minette. I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended to write a chapter 2 for this, and yet here we are. It was suggested to me that the inevitable aftermath of part 1 would be Carol climbing Florence like a tree. I wanted to explore that. The people responsible for this know who they are. Somehow I suspect they're not sorry.
> 
> To be clear: this chapter is very much rated M. Read at your own discretion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: "minette" means kitten. That will become more relevant than you think.

They ate mostly in companionable silence, but Carol could still feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She’d never expected her old life to intrude on her new one so rudely, and some of it was fear that Jennifer might be a herald, an advance guard for something uglier, something worse… the rest of it was very quickly turning from fear to arousal. She couldn’t ever remember being defended like that before. She couldn’t ever remember having somebody capable of defending her like that before, let alone somebody willing to. She admired Florence’s control more than anything. That was what took her breath away most of all. 

She was brought back to earth by Florence standing and beginning to clear the table. Carol practically jumped to her feet, slamming her knee into the table leg and wincing. 

“Please, let me.”

Florence quirked an eyebrow, though she was smiling a little as she glanced back over her shoulder, setting the ham in the icebox. 

“…Minette, I’m perfectly capable of-“

“I know,” the words came out in a rush, and Carol was helpless to stop them, “I know you’re perfectly capable, do not ever doubt that I- I know very well how capable you are of doing so very many things but I- want to do it. I… owe you, for tonight, and I want to, I want- well… I want a lot of things.”

She was blushing now as she crossed the kitchen, carrying the plates to the sink and turning on the hot water to fill the bowl. 

She felt rather than heard Florence come up behind her, and the next words were close enough that she felt her heart skip, a soft little gasp startled out of her. She bit her lip to stop it turning into a moan. 

“…Like what, minette?”

Carol swallowed, trying to get a grip on herself and her voice as she turned to stare Florence straight in the face. 

“…I want to take you to bed.”

Florence’s eyes widened, her pupils dilating as she stared back, and Carol could feel her heart pounding against her ribs, hear the blood rushing in her ears, bracing herself for-

Florence smiled, spreading across her features slow and hot as she reached behind herself to untie her apron, lifting it off over her head before she replied: 

“…Alright then.”

Carol stared at her for a moment, trying to work out if she had heard her correctly. 

“…What?”

Florence’s smile brightened, her eyes dancing as she took a step closer, moving into Carol’s space. 

“I said, alright then. Take me to bed.”

Moving slowly, Carol peeled off the washing up gloves she had pulled on to start the dishes and set them aside, turning to Florence and reaching for her, almost as if she was scared the other woman would disappear. Her hands came to Florence’s waist, and they were so close she could feel Florence’s breath on her cheek, the scent of Florence’s delicate perfume suffusing her senses.

She kissed her. 

It was good. It was always good, but this was something more, this was heat and sweetness so intense they were almost unbearable and at the same time Carol wanted more, needed more. She pulled back a moment to catch her breath, her head spinning, and she had never needed to catch her breath like this before. 

The journey to the stairs seemed simultaneously unending and instantaneous. Honestly Carol could not have explained how they’d reached them if she had to, but somehow she was pressing Florence against the wall and kissing her like air, and Florence was kissing her back, and they had never had a moment like this before. It wasn’t that they hadn’t been intimate, but the intimacy before had always been softer, gentler, warm and sweet and slow, tempered with laughter and kisses. This was unapologetic want and need and heat. 

She was fumbling with the buttons on Florence’s cardigan while her brain tried to catch up, tried to process that they were not only doing this, doing this like this, but here too. They weren’t even in the bedroom, but pulling herself away, trying to slow down was a struggle. It was a force of will when she pulled back, to breathe, to check in with Florence, to regain some level of control of herself. Her pupils were blown, her cheeks were flushed, and she licked her lips standing here at the bottom of the stairs attempting to redirect some blood flow to her brain. 

She knew Florence had reasons to be hesitant, she knew that Florence preferred to move more slowly, she had scars and shadows and memories, and they had navigated those waters together. Everything they had shared before had been carefully telegraphed, clearly communicated, and this was arousal hitting her harder than it ever had before. She had to check, she had to know, to be sure that she was not doing anything Florence didn’t want, that she wasn’t pushing too hard, too far, too fast. Florence was more than capable of preventing anything she didn’t want, but Carol was more worried about violating that trust than anything else. No matter how good it felt, this was transient, and it wasn’t worth risking hurting Florence for. 

Her heart was thumping as she stared at Florence in this moment, this oasis of calm in the tide of heat which brought them this far, waiting for permission, waiting for no. She felt a distant sense of pride at the realisation that Florence’s eyes were dark, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving just as hard as Carol’s was. 

“…Do you want this? Is this… okay?” Carol licked her lips again, trying to ignore the rawness of her voice, the way it shook, the way her lips felt a little swollen. “I know… if you don’t feel… if you aren’t ready… if you need to slow down-“

The words died in her throat as Florence took Carol’s hands and drew them back to her buttons… and then Florence was kissing her, reversing their positions, and pushing Carol against the wall instead. 

She offered no resistance at all. 

This was Florence at her most take-charge, and honestly it made Carol weak at the knees. She couldn’t remember ever being kissed like this before, not by Harge, not by Abby, not by Therese… this was want and need and tongue and teeth and she couldn’t breathe but she didn’t care, curling her fingers into the fabric of Florence’s cardigan, that damn cardigan that was somehow still there, getting in the way. 

The feeling of Florence’s palm sliding under her blouse and finally, /finally/ making contact with her skin made her arch, head falling back against the wall, lips parting on a gasp as her eyes slammed shut and Florence’s lips traced a hot path along her jaw to her throat. Her own hands were running over Florence’s body, scrabbling for purchase, any purchase as she moaned. 

“Oh, OH… oh god yes… please… yes… Florence, Florence we need to- bedroom- please-“

That seemed to get through to her, and she pulled away far enough at that the two of them could attempt the stairs. If Carol managed to get Florence against the wall halfway up, and Florence managed to once more turn the tables on her at the top of the stairs, that was neither here nor there as they managed to open the door to the bedroom and cross the threshold.

If anything, being so close only stoked the fire hotter, and this time when Carol’s hands started fumbling with Florence’s buttons it was with a new level of urgency. For her part, Florence made quick work of tugging Carol’s blouse out from the waistband of her skirt, hands skimming over bare skin and teasing beneath the waistband of her girdle before the button was popped and the zipper eased down on the back of the skirt, letting it fall into a puddle at her feet.

The kisses were almost frantic now, and she dragged her lips from Florence’s by a force of will to trace along her jaw, tasting her skin, wanting to taste everything and lose herself in it completely. Taking her cue from Florence’s earlier example, she dragged her teeth lightly, teasingly over the tender skin of her throat and the groan which escaped her lover’s lips would have reduced a lesser woman to a puddle on the floor next to her skirt. It was rare for Florence to be so vocal, and there was nothing Carol loved quite as much as finding new ways to coax noises from her lips, finding out how to drive her lover mad.

Far from their usual calm, their clothes were left in disordered piles on the floor as the two of them finally found themselves on the bed, and Carol was simultaneously surprised and not to find herself underneath Florence in the sheets. She arched up into the soft warmth of Florence's body, feeling the undeniable firmness of Florence's knee between her thighs, moaning again as she found her wrists pinned to the mattress on either side of her head as Florence dragged open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her throat to her breasts. 

"Ah- Florence- Oh! I thought- I was the one- taking /you/ to bed-"

She felt rather than heard Florence chuckling against her skin as her teeth found Carol's nipple.

"Should I apologise, minette?"

"No- No! Definitely not!"

Florence purred, lips against Carol's belly now as she moved inexorably lower. 

"Mmmm... I can smell you, minette... you are so slick for me already, so wet, so wanting..."

Carol turned her head to muffle the noise of hunger against her own arm as Florence shifted back enough to ease her panties down her thighs, throwing them aside somewhere it didn't matter. 

"You'll have your time, minette, and I have no doubt that you'll take me apart with every ounce of skill and mastery and experience that you have over me, but is it so wrong that I want to love you just as much? You are mine, minette, and I will not let them take you from me."

Carol hadn't thought it was possible to be more aroused after Florence's display that evening, but those words hit her like a punch to the gut, with another surge of wetness slick between her thighs. She clamped them together, desperate for some friction, some pressure, some relief as she muffled another moan against her own wrist and Florence urged her legs apart.

The feeling of Florence's tongue against her was all it took for Carol to come apart. She'd been weak at the knees ever since Florence had made the air crackle dismissing her former mother-in-law. This was just the natural culmination of the delay, the way her want, her need had built. She scrabbled for purchase in the sheets as her hips bucked up and the tide crashed over her, but Florence was not letting up and Carol didn't want her to as she felt one finger, then two crooking inside her. 

Florence might not have had much experience with women before, but she had learned quickly, and Carol was very much of the opinion that the student had surpassed the master as Florence's fingers found exactly the right angle and her hips jackknifed off the bed once more. 

After her second orgasm, the pace slowed, and Florence kissed her way back up Carol's body, lingering at her collarbone. When she nipped, Carol let out a low moan, and Florence's smile was fond even as her cheeks were flushed and sticky. 

"That's my girl..."

Carol cracked one eye open with a tremendous amount of effort, but she smiled. 

"Your girl? I quite like that. Makes me feel young."

Florence laughed, biting her playfully on the jaw. 

"I like to think we keep each other young, ma chatte..."

Carol pushed herself up on her elbows. 

"Chatte?"

Florence's smile was wicked now as she claimed Carol's lips, tasting her and tasting of her before she replied. 

"Cat. I suppose in American you might say pussy."

Carol stared at her, mouth open, hair in disarray, and then started to laugh.

Florence laughed with her, leaning in for kisses which Carol gladly surrendered, her hand coming up to lace her fingers in Florence's hair, cupping the back of her head. 

"I love you... but if I'm yours, perhaps you'd better mark me?"

Florence pulled back enough to look her in the eye, asking for permission as Carol's eyes danced in silent acquiescence. Jennifer's arrival had left her shaken, and as much as this was grounding, the thought of having a physical reminder that she was not alone, that her old life couldn't hurt her anymore was very appealing. She was Florence's, and Florence was hers, and she wanted a tangible proof of that, just for now. 

Florence nodded, nuzzling into a spot at the base of her throat which would be hidden by her collars, kissing it lightly at first before she increased the intensity, the pressure, working a mark into her skin which would take a few days to fade. Carol closed her eyes and floated on the feelings, on the pleasant buzz in the back of her mind from being so thoroughly relaxed, from the comedown from her earlier adrenaline high.

Florence shifted back with a final light kiss to soothe the skin, and Carol leaned up to kiss her, soft and sweet and slow as her pulse began to settle to normal. They lay there for a moment, basking in warmth and afterglow, before Carol shifted, rolling over to straddle Florence and kissing her with a little more heat. 

The ash-blonde witch's eyes danced as she settled back in the pillows, smiling up at her teasingly. 

"Are you turning the tables, minette?"

Carol leaned in, biting her lightly on the jaw and sliding further down Florence's body as she smiled. 

"Well... I said I wanted to take you to bed, didn't I?" 

She took her time, tracing a trail down Florence's body, lingering at her breasts, deliberately not rushing as she moved lower still and nipped her teasingly on the hip bone. 

"Honestly, watching you tonight took my breath away... it was the most incredible thing I've ever seen... got me all flustered and hot and bothered..."

"Mmmm..." Florence purred as she shifted a little in the sheets, a self-satisfied smile on her lips as she gazed down through her lashes, letting her legs part a little. "Is that so?"

"It is so..." Carol traced her fingertips lightly, teasingly over the soft skin on the inside of Florence's thigh, "And I feel like I owe you..." she leaned down to press a butterfly kiss to the crease at the top of her leg, noting the way Florence's breath hitched, and trying for wide-eyed and wholesome as she lifted her head again. "You know, for defending my honour... I really am very grateful... let me show you just how much..."

Florence was blushing again now, and Carol can still see the traces of her pleasure dried on Florence's cheeks. She traces a fingertip lightly over her lover's slit, smirking when Florence bites her lip against a moan. 

"You know, as much as I love your perfume, I think I love this scent even more..."

Florence laughed, and Carol laughed with her, free and happy and floating on clouds of bliss. She'd never been able to laugh with Harge. Everything about being with Florence was different, and she loved it with every fibre of her being.

"Oh minette... you are incredible. I love you. And perhaps, if you are mine, then I am yours and you should mark me likewise..."

Carol grinned wickedly. 

"I thought you'd never ask..."


End file.
